30 Minutes
by Foxwolfmoon
Summary: A look into the Mind of Loki fueled with anger and the Terrasect. What exactly was going through his head as he awaited his release from the Avengers air craft? Rated M for adult themes in the actual Norse Mythology. Song Fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the Avengers series, the Thor series, or the Marvel Franchise. Nor do I own the Norse mythology, but that is public domain anyway. :P **I also do not own the song "30 Minutes" by T.A.T.U. which serves as a framing device for this story. I was told that it is now against the rules to post song lyrics within your story, so please listen to the song and see how it works in since I had to remove them. :( Very sorry...**

**Rated M for Mature** due to the **violence** of each series as well as the **sexual themes** taken straight from the original Mythology. It's all stuff you could learn in a college level Mythology or Literature class, but if you don't like what the original texts may hold, don't read. It is very different from the picture Marvel has painted and contains **sex between different species, violence, and rape. Albeit here, I've discussed it in a very non-graphic form.**

* * *

**30 Minutes  
By Foxwolfmoon**

_Mama, Papa, forgive me…_

The generic white and black faced clock hung innocently from its perch on the wall. The black hour and minute hand were fixed to show that a new hour had just begun and the long red second hand was relentlessly ticking along as its slower brothers moved in tandem after it. Unnaturally blue eyes watched this steady movement from behind the thick glass walls of their owner's prison. A slow smile spread across the male's narrow face.

Loki Laufeyson, formerly Odinson, had a lot to think about as he waited for the inevitable to begin. It would not be long before his plan went into action and he would be free of this silly contraption. He knew that the security cameras were focused on him, but other than his confident smile, he gave them no other indication of what was going on within his fractured, Terrasect addled mind.

The Avengers knew nothing of all the things that truly led up to his patricide and attempted take-over of Asgard. Even Thor likely knew little of the things that had slowly driven him to his breaking point. It was not only the revelation that Odin and Frigga were not his biological parents, but the many decisions that Odin had made in the shadowed past. Decisions that Frigga had passively allowed to slide.

Loki had fathered three children of his own with the female Jötunn, Angrboða. He bore no love for the frost giantess, but he had been curious of what an Asgardian with his magical properties could produce with one. His three children had been strange monsters, but he cared for each of them in turn and tried to keep them safely hidden away on Jötunheimr. Odin, however, had found them. He listened to the prophecies of Ragnarok spouted by the other gods and acted rashly.

His eldest child, the wolf Fenrir had been said to be the one to later kill Odin. He was bound and trussed up like a beast ready for the spit and a sword was forced vertically between his jaws to keep him from biting without ending his life. This had occurred only after the Asgardian Tyr, had broken his bargain with the wolf. Fenrir had bitten off the traitor's hand, but had still been the one to be punished. He was left there, starving and in pain to await his unbinding when he undoubtedly would kill Odin in revenge for the torture he was put through.

His middle child, the serpent Jörmungandr, was thrown down through the bifrost to land in the ocean of Midgar where he was cut off from his mother and father. Loki thought it ironic that his father liked the humans so much, but he sent a serpent to them that would crush their boats and eat them alive. His little Jörmungandr had grown large enough to encircle the entire world and eventually ceased devouring lonely vessels on the ocean. He took up the end of his tale in his fangs and brought the earth together into the round sphere it now is and vowed to let it all fall apart whenever his brother, Fenrir, was finally free and Ragnarok had begun. Thor would be the one to end him, but the god of thunder would only survive long enough to take eight more steps before he succumbed to Jörmungandr's venom and perished as well.

Loki's youngest born of Angrboða had been his little daughter, Hel. She was a mix of light and dark, a perfect blend of Asgardian and Jötunn. Her flesh and hair was literally split down the middle, showing her heritage on each side of her body. One red eye, one blue. Have black hair, half white. She had been cast to the world of the dead, to provide room and board to the souls of all sent to her. She bid her time well, ruling fairly as her sad eyes watched the stars, waiting for Ragnarok to begin when she too would rise up and lead a legion of the dead to avenge her broken family.

All his beautiful children had been cast out in horrible ways. Odin was the one fulfilling his own prophecy by treating Loki's children so poorly. The one child of that Odin allowed unknowingly to stay within Asgard was one he worked with every day. Odin's steed, the eight legged stallion Sleipnir, was the only child that Loki had ever mothered.

Sleipnir had been foaled as result of rape. Loki had taken on the form of a mare to aid the goddess Freya and distract the great stallion, Svaðilfari. Loki had sought to distract the beast in his beautiful equine form, but his seduction had proven too tempting. Loki still had nightmares of Svaðilfari running him down in the woods and taking him against his will.

He had spent nine long months alone while his belly grew and distended painfully with the unwanted child. He had been ashamed to return home in his state and yet his heart ached when no one sought him out. He had birthed his child alone in the woods, fearing that it might go wrong, fearing that some beast might attack when the infant was vulnerable. But Sleipnir had arrived, safe and beautiful and while he had originally been unwanted, he then held an irreplaceable spot in Loki's heart.

Sleipnir too had been taken by Odin, however. The king had taken the creature unmatched in beauty by any other steed and had made him his own. His servant.

Loki's sick smile did not slip as he watched the clock even as he felt bile rise in his throat as his altered mind festered with all the things the All Father had done to him and his children. How the god had always said that it was best for all even as he signed their death warrants by acting so cruelly. His children had been punished for what they might do rather than any wickedness they had actually done.

So when Loki had found that Odin wasn't even his real father, his mind had snapped. This man who had been doing these things "for his own good." This man who had taken everything from him while acting as if he had been grooming Loki for the throne. This man who had given the throne to Thor when he was far from ready to rule properly. Loki had vowed to destroy this man. With or without the aid of his children, Odin would be dead, Thor would be removed, and he would make things the way they should be.

Thor was getting in the way again. He had ruined his initial attempt to take his rightful place on the Asgardian throne. And even now, he was trying to stop him from bringing the people of earth to their knees. Well… Loki just would not stand for that.

In less than thirty minutes, his plans would be set into motion. That little red second hand was slowly ticking down to the moment when he would make the Avengers tremble and see that they had no hope of stopping him.

Loki's smirk widened as the time grew closer to the break in. He watched as Thor came in. As his once brother tried to reason with him. He did not want to kill Thor… But he wanted him to step down and realize his greatness.

He watched as his once brother berated him for his trickery through the glass. As his once brother pleaded with him to return from his insanity. But Loki was the sane one. Loki was the one who would rule best and keep his good family members safe.

The air ship shuddered and broke with the explosion. Bruce turned into the Hulk and began to run rampant. His once brother fell towards the crust of Midgar after they had traded places in the glass prison. He would be alright. Loki knew Thor would not die in the fall and he would speak reason into him later.

Loki made his way through the ship and reclaimed his scepter. He wiped the blood of Agent Coulson from it as he left the place, disappearing into the shadows by which he traveled. He would make the world kneel. Odin would regret all that he had done to him. And Loki would have his family back.

_To decide…_

_To decide…_

* * *

AN: Sorry for dumping so much mythology on you guys, but I thought it might be nice for Loki to have more reasons to hate Odin fogging his mind as he was being controlled by the Other and the Terrasect. All of this is from real Norse Mythology (Albeit slightly altered to fit the context of such a short drabble) and I think it's interesting how the Marvel story so closely resembles the Norse mythology while still leaving quite a bit out.

I may write more Avengers stuff later, but this will always be Loki's mindset in my stories. It gives his hatred for Odin more ground rather than him just being pissy for learning that Odin wasn't his real father.

Anywho! Keep an eye on me as an author as I'll be posting as many things as I can before I have to start classes again on August 20th!


End file.
